The Shatter
by IzoH
Summary: Dr. Manhattan and Eternity clash, bringing the three universes together. Classic Dc vs Marvel, just having a little fun, I wouldn't expect an update on chapters very soon. Rated M just to be safe for upcoming violence, language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing had every rivaled his power. He had passed planets, stars, galaxies, universes, realities, all of them were small…weak…uncivilized. True, he had created other races, some were abstract, powerful, intelligent, divine. Others were animalistic, insane, he truly admitted that he had caused much pain upon reality. He of course had seen these mistakes, had seen the effect they would cause, and had proceeded, for the evolution of the universe. Now, as Dr. Manhattan few between the swirling depths of space, he found one that equaled his power.

The two circled each other, Beyonder confidently lashed out with a telekinetic blow, knocking Dr. Manhattan backward through space, before he regained footing and attacked forming a cage of indestructible matter around Beyonder, who teleported away behind Dr. Manhattan, who then lashed out with a blast of anti matter, which Beyonder turned into dust. Momentarily puzzled, Dr. Manhhatan looked at the humanoid figure, never before had anyone been able to counter one of his attacks. Beyonder raised his hand as if trying to attack once more, before Dr. Manhattan raised his hand, and the great mutant exploded, his individual droplets of blood freezing as they floated apart in space.

"Enough of this!" said a voice behind Dr. Manhattan. The glowing man turned around to see a being of pure power, made up of space and time, every atom of every galaxy was inside of him…no…Dr. Manhattan sensed that he was every piece of time. Doctor Manhattan watched as he ripped apart the matter that made up the elegant body, disintegrating it into nothingness. He turned before he heard something, something impossible, the galaxy man had somehow reassembled himself. For the first time in years Dr. Manhattans eyes opened wide. The figure sent waves of time, focused pockets of time, billions of years passing in seconds straight for the glowing blue man. Instead of shriveling up into dust, nothing happened, if anything the faint glow of blue that came off the humanoids skin seemed to intensify as age gave him power. Dr. Manhattan duplicated himself, 1,234 versions of himself within a blink of the eye. Each continued to destroy the galaxy man, sending waves of anti matters, or merely tearing his atoms apart. Eternity tried to reform himself, but the attack were relentless. After 10 seconds of this, he ceased attempting to reform his body and merely became the time contineum. He sent a ripple of reality, erasing half of the blue himnoids from time. The other Dr. Manhattan's teleported away, before creating a new kind of matter, invented by Dr. Manhattan himself, that was resistant to all time and reality, which form a protective sphere around them. Eternity reformed his physical body and watched, floating outside the transparent sphere, as all of the blue men began to combine into one. He sent one wave of reality, at the exact same time Dr. Manhattan sent a wave of anti matter straight out, as the two met at the stasis like matter barrier, they fused, become one unstoppable anti reality entity, which flew past both of the stunned figures, ripping a hole into three universes.

GOTHAM CITY

Batman sensed it before he saw it, he looked up from his perch on a stone gargoyle hundreds of feet above the shady streets of Gotham on a tall building. The stars vanished, each one disappeared one by one, and then light began to pour from the sky, it wasn't bright, it was dark light. Darker than the void complete nothingness, travelling through the universe. Two things had changed, 1: It was mid afternoon, 5:06 PM, when he had been perched on the gargoyle he had seen the clock tower, it had been 11:56 PM then. 2: It was raining, a light drizzle, as the sun slowly began to set over…a city? The bright words STARK in neon blue letters could be seen on the tallest building, Batman wondered… _where…how._ It felt unusual to be in full suit in the middle of the day, he quickly retreated into the shadows, contacting the Batcave.

AVENGERS MANSION

"Okay, let's look at the obvious…" began Iron Man, his tone laced with an easy going relaxed tint which always seemed to imply he was blowing off the situation.

"Over 1,000 land marks, cities, and planets have materialized out of nowhere," said Maria Hill, raising her eyebrows, "and you're texting?"

"I'm sorry, but this momentous event needs to be twittered," he said, before setting the upgraded phone down on the table and raising his hands in surrender.

"What's twitter?" asked Captain America, before adding, "wrong timing, sorry."

"SHIELD has based a worldwide scan of all the cities, I think out first concerns should be on the city off the coast from here, newly gathered info suggest that it might me called Gotham City. We'll need all of you 100% on for this, because this could get bad, fast. If all of the new landmarks have been formed because of some evil plot from a third party, then they are victims as well," Maria seemed to shiver at the thought of the politics which would be at play.

"Stark, Banner, and Cho, start scanning everything, and I mean everything, you have all the shield tech at your disposal," said Maria before getting ready to leave, "I have to contact Cou-, a source that we could use helping us on this case," she said briskly, before walking out of the mansion.

"Fine, to the labs," said Iron Man, the three scientists departed the mansion, leaving the three remaining avengers: Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, and Captain America. Hawkeye and Captain America left either to the training rooms or message room, leaving the Scarlet Witch(Wanda Maximof), alone with her thoughts. She had a strange feeling that something was off, well, she knew that something was off, but it was continually nagging at her. She conjured up a small blast of red energy, it zoomed halfway across the room before melting into a gelatinous black liquid. _Intresting, that's never happened before…maybe…_ she made a small change in reality, changing the color of the navy blue couch red, nothing. _My changes in reality are unchanged, but when I conjure up energy through reality control, it's makes, that._ She comprehended this for several seconds, before realizing the obvious, _I have to get the lab rats to come out here._

Several moments later

Helen Cho bent over to exam the black liquid on the dusty carpet, before extracting a syringe from her lab coat and extracting all of the liquid, which surprisingly didn't leave any stains.

"Interesting, it left no trace whatsoever on the carpet, and my scanners are saying that there is nothing here, it also appears to have no weight, are you sure you didn't accidentally conjure up an illusion?" she asked. In reply Wanda send a small flurry of red sparks, each fell to the floor in a shower of black droplets of the strange liquid.

GOTHAM CITY, THE BATCAVE

Batman examined the advanced blueprints of the newly neighboring city known as New York City. He read and memorized every single structural weakness, alley way, and even the sewage systems. His screen lit up as the face of the green red eyed Marcain Manhunter appeared before him.

"The Justice Legue confirms our suspicions, unknown planets have materialized out of non existence around the galaxy," he said.

"I've been running some scans of the planet, based on geological structuring and the sudden presence of hundreds of new cities I believe we were teleported here, rather than it being the other way," replied Batman darkly.

 **Sorry if I got the personalities/powers wrong, not sure if I'm going to continue this, I guess we'll see what everyone thinks.**


	2. Chapter 2 The First Battle

The blast of will power grounded Iron Man as he released a hail of rockets in the general direction. Green Lantern flew out from the wreckage he had been hiding behind and attacked, swinging a massive green hammer which appeared from nowhere, knocking Iron Man back and back, throwing him into a building.

"Shit!" said Iron Man as he was temporarily cloaked in dust and glass as he flew through the office building. He quickly regained stabilizers and fired several blasts of energy, hitting Green Lantern square on, he blocked the first, but the second shattered the construct and singed his side, burning down to sizzling blood. Surprised, Green Lantern lowered his guard, allowing Iron Man to land a solid punch to his jaw, then to his stomach, before grabbing him by the legs and tossing him into a building. As the glowing green figure disappeared, Iron Man turned, greeted by a green construct fist created by the first human green lantern, Hal Jordon. The fist punched Iron Man to the ground where he skidded across the road, creating a trail of dust and leaving a large impact crater behind. Hal reached down with the construct hand and lifted the metal man into the air.

"Come on man," said Iron Man, lifting his helmet and smiling at the enraged Green Lantern, "At least look behind you." The sound of a whistling objects hurtling through the wind then reached their ears, Thor's hammer slammed straight into the quickly created construct shield, smashing it to pieces and throwing Green Lantern into a building. The hammer abruptly turned and whistled away back to it's owner, who was now dueling Wonder Woman atop STARK tower. There was a massive explosion as Superman and the Hulk erupted out of a building, toppling it. The resulting dust wave flooded the streets and flew into the sky as wires and support beams collapsed and twisted as a shower of glass hailed upon the residents of New York City. The Hulk was beating Superman into the ground, creating a large ditch where the bloodied and bruised Justice League Member was feebly blocking his blows. Suddenly Superman's eyes grew bright red as he released two laser beams. The heat vision attack temporarily blinded the hulk, sending him stumbling backward as Superman began to fly back upward. Superman flew, faster than the blink of an eye, straight into the Hulk, pushing him into the ground as they flew at extreme speeds down the battle field. As they reached a building Superman twisted around and threw the Hulk into the building, watching the enraged green giant disappear in a cloud of dust and glass. From above the clouds Iron Man surveyed the battle field, flashes of light could be seen from bellow as various Avengers and outsiders exchanged blows. From the ground Cyborg zoomed in on the metal clad flying man who was hovering high in the sky above the battle. The familiar hum as his sound blaster started up, before it launched the wavering bright beam into the sky, instantly hitting it's target. From above the battle Iron man fell from the sky, his armor in shreds, several pieces missing as he sank through the air unconscious, his burning suit of armor leaving a black trail of smoke behind. Cyborg let out a shocked gasp as a red and gold hand shot straight through him, phasing through his body, before materializing. A strange gurgling sound emitted from Cyborg's mouth as sparks began to fly off of his body, he fell backward, thrashing. The Vision stood behind him, using the mind stone to telekinetically catch the falling Iron Man and set him down roughly behind several pieces of debris. The Martian Manhunter, having just witnessed the feet from several yards away, attacked the Vision, and the two were soon in a strange sort of dog fight, phasing through each other and objects, like two ghosts. Inside STARK Tower was another battle entirely, Black Widow and Black Canary as well as Hawkeye and Green Arrow were locked in combat, as the two pairs began to advance away, the tables turned. Black Widow was using stealth to avoid the deadly Canary sound waves and attacked while the Black Canary was recovering from her canary call, while Green Arrow was simply better suited for the closer quarters. Black Widow leapt behind the Canary before delivering a series of fast jabs and sweeping kicks, slowly pushing the Black Canary back until she was near the shattered window. Quickly blocking the punches with lightning fast reflexes, she leapt into the air, spinning around and kicked the Black Widow backwards, stunning her. They both knew what was going to happen next, Black Canary released a canary call, the power of the sound waves ripped apart the various arrow and bullet riddled desks, and shattered the windows. Black Widow sprinted in the opposite direction, the blast just catching her side, throwing her into the pile of building debris. An arrow net zoomed straight at the triumphant Black Canary, incasing her in an adamantium net. Green Arrow took advantage of Hawkeye's temporary distraction and punched him in the face before elbowing his jaw, finishing the work with a clean kick to the chest, throwing the skilled archer back several meters, grounding him. Green Arrow would have been triumphant, if it had not been a star embroidered shield has zoomed across the building and smashed into the side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"What took you so long?" said Iron Man, who had rejoined the battle after summoning other suit, "besides the heart wrenching story of self sacrifice and being pulled out of an ice cube, and-"

"Point taken," said Captain America, "and I was getting reinforcements." Just then the SHIELD Hellicarier appeared out of thin air as cloaking was turned off. Quinjets poured out of the hangar and fired rapidly down on the Justice League. All the members except Wonderwoman and the Martian Manhunter scattered, using her bullet proof handcuffs to glance off the shots. It looked as though the Avengers would emerge victorious. Iron Man emerged from the cloud of dust as the muzzle flashes of the Quinjets faded away, everything seemed deafly silent, a rock or two fell here and there, there was a movement in the shadows. A jet of water shot up out of the road bellow the Avengers, smashing the road to pieces and revealing and underwater tunnel that ran under the city. The jet of water turned into a wave as for a moment all responding Avengers were engulfed in water. Black Widow and Hawkeye, who along with the rest were flung into the air by the impact, gracefully landed on high hanging pieces of crushed building, sliding down the twisted metal supports to where there was more stable ground. The Hulk was simply thrown in the air, where he returned to Earth with a ground crushing blow, creating a massive crater that engulfed one tenth of the city in it's great mass. Iron Man, Thor, Vision, and Scarlet Witch had let the wave push them into the sky, where they now rained down hell on the Justice League. Not far away, Captain America was using his shield as a makeshift surf board on the dispersing wave, riding it to where Superman hovered several feet from the ground. Superman's eyes glowed bright red as he released a heatwave. Hiding behind his shield Captain America continued running toward Superman finally being inches way and pushing the heat rays back at the league member. A bright red blast echoed with red fiery sparks sent both of them hurtling backward into separate buildings. There was a bright purple flash and the Scarlet Witch was knocked back by the glowing violate wing of an enormous raven, who soon materialized into Raven. The two squared off, Scarlet Witch struck first, sending burst of energy at Raven, who was encased by a pair of enormous wings, blocking the attack. Then Raven struck, sending two powerful strikes at the Scarlet Witch, the second getting past her defenses and throwing her to the ground roughly. Frustrated, the Scarlet Witch lifted a pile of broken cars and other debris and through it at Raven. In response to the unexpected attack, Raven released a wave of pinkish light which incinerated several of the smaller debris. A metal piece broken off from a car found it's mark in Raven's side, spilling blood all over the concrete sidewalk as she crashed to the ground. The Scarlet Witch approached her wounded opponent, red energy crackling around her hand. There was a blast of powerful red light and the sound of nails on a plate along with the screams of two women. Raven lay, slumped, a burning whole in her chest. For a brief second, the Scarlet Witch looked unharmed, then she simply fell to the ground, staring blankly into the concrete. In her last act, Raven had sucked the soul out of the Scarlet Witch, the mere body was left, completely unaware of it's own existence. The sad sight could only be observed for a few more seconds before a hail of gun fire from the second wave of SHIELD Quinjets destroyed the entire area, engulfing it in flames and dust as buildings began to fall down upon the two bodies. The Quinjets circled high into the air before flipping upside down, diving in air acrobatics above the fragmented city in order to return for another hail of gun fire. Out of nowhere a sleek bat like air craft came out of cloaking, firing two EMP blasts of blue energy, knocking out half the wave with the mere two shots. The Quintets scattered, circling around to avoid the EMP blast and released a wave of bullets. The Bat Wing vanished from sight as cloaking was quickly turned on just as it dropped a large EMP bomb before flying straight upward, out of sight. The bullets tore through the bombs and released an electrical wave which stopped the Quinjets where they were. The pilots quickly ejected from the back seat.

 **Next chapter will have a "five hours before" segment, just to explain all this, and the villains will get involved next chapter as well. One other thing is that Raven and the Scarlet Witch are not dead or out of the battle, and they will return later, just saying that to make it clear that I didn't undermine Raven's abilities. I probably won't cover all the DC/MARVEL characters, but I will try to cover as many as possible. Another thing is sorry if Quinjets are spelled Quintet, my computer does this maddening auto correct which I'm figuring out how to turn off, as I also sorry for any misspelled or altered words in the story, I've tried to edit my best. Finally, please leave a review, any feedback is good feedback, I enjoy constructive criticism!**


End file.
